Secure access to data by a computational device can be an important factor regarding usefulness of the computational device in the world today. Data of a highly sensitive nature such as financial information, medical information, personal information, and the like, may need to be protected from access by malicious entities and others that do not have permission to access the data.
Therefore, manufacturers of computing equipment such as stationary computers, mobile computers including, e.g., laptops, tablets, smart phones, and other computational devices, may wish to provide robust protection against unwelcome intruders.